


glitter on the floor

by yuukanda



Series: holiday fics [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukanda/pseuds/yuukanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Kasamatsu wrapping presents, except it's mostly just Kise covered in glitter and trying to hug Kasamatsu who wants none of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glitter on the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debacle/gifts).



> hahahah how do you write the basketball kids i have no idea

Kise’s lips are in the shape of a pout, the one that he’s perfected over years.

It always works.

Except when it’s Kasamatsu.

It always works except when it’s Kasamatsu who, currently, is holding Kise at arm’s length away using a roll of wrapping paper, scowl on his face as Kise lets out a whine and tries to move around the roll that’s currently poking him in the chest. Kise’s arms are outstretched, reaching for Kasamatsu and flailing to try and grab hold of him, but Kasamatsu keeps dodging them easily while continuing to push Kise away.

“Senpai!” Kise whines again, getting up on his knees and trying to move around the wrapping paper that way. Kasamatsu whacks him on the head with it instead, and Kise retreats, pouting again and rubbing his head. “I just want a hug!”

Kasamatsu glares at him and raises the paper to hit him again. “Do not even try it,” he says slowly, like Kise isn’t going to understand him at all if he speaks any faster. Kise merely pouts and tries again, going back to how he was before, arms reaching and being pushed back by the wrapping paper. Kasamatsu narrows his eyes and shakes his head vigorously. “You are covered in glitter. Don’t touch me.”

Kise stops and tilts his head, smiling at Kasamatsu. “It’s just glitter, senpai.” When Kasamatsu continues to glare, Kise keeps smiling and inches forward. “It’s not like it’s going to hurt you.”

Kasamatsu moves back in a mirror of the way Kise moves forward. “I know that, idiot. I don’t want to be covered in glitter, so don’t touch me.” Kise starts to try pouting again and Kasamatsu hits him with the wrapping paper again, eliciting a loud whine instead. “And you are covered in the crap. You’re not coming any closer.”

The wrapping paper doesn’t move from where it’s being pointed at, and Kise frowns for only a second before he sighs, dramatic and over the top. “Senpaaaaaiiii, you’re so cruel!” Kasamatsu scoffs, but then he’s letting out a yell as Kise launches himself at Kasamatsu. He aims to kick Kise but Kise moves out of the way and keeps moving towards Kasamatsu. As Kise moves, he can hear the wrapping paper spread around them being crinkled, the presents that he’s already managed to wrap being kicked away, and above it all, he hears Kise’s laughter.

He thinks he’s going to strangle Kise when Kise throws his arms around him and sends them both sprawling. Kise’s laughter is directly in his ear now, and Kasamatsu lets out an angry noise as he pushes at Kise, who only holds on tighter.

And then he’s sputtering because Kise has showered his head in glitter, too. “Kise!”

“Senpai.” Kise says it like he’s not currently straddling Kasamatsu, with both of them covered in glitter. Kasamatsu closes his eyes, counts to five to keep from hitting Kise, but when he opens his eyes, Kise is grinning down at him with a streak of gold glitter across his cheek so Kasamatsu smacks him upside the head.

“You’re an idiot,” he replies to the wounded look Kise gives him. Kise smiles again and laughs, shaking his head. The motion causes more glitter to fall down on Kasamatsu, and Kise reaches up to brush it off his face.

“You always say that, senpai,” Kise says, leaning down and poking Kasamatsu’s cheek before planting a kiss on it. “We should finish wrapping all the presents, though!”

Kasamatsu grumbles and pushes at Kise again, who sits up this time, still smiling. “Why am I even helping you? These are _your_ presents you’re giving out. You should be wrapping them.”

“Because you’re my senpai and you’re supposed to be helping me!” Kise says, all grins as he grabs Kasamatsu’s hands and pulls him up into a sitting position. “So, let’s finish this so we can go do something else!” Kise pauses, and looks down at them both. “Something with less glitter.”

Kasamatsu makes a noise of agreement before shoving Kise off and reaching for the next thing to wrap and shoving it at Kise. “Alright, c’mon, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't figure out how to end this so here's the ending in the words of my dear friend forest:
> 
> AND THEY BANGED FOREVER THE END


End file.
